Just Another Fine Day
by Everlight18
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring our favorite CFV characters. Will range from serious to funny (hopefully). Possibly some AU as well. No yaoi.
1. The Proposal

**A/N: ****I normally avoid writing romance-type stories but I was inspired today. Hope you enjoy. :) Post Legion Mate**

**Warning: This isn't what you think. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. This story plot is heavily influenced by a story I read by Shirebound and most of the credit goes to her. I did put my own spin on this however.**

* * *

**The Proposal**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping merrily in the newly blossomed cherry trees lining the busy road, the sun was shining brightly in a cloudless blue sky and the entire world seemed to be reveling in the joy of another spring. Gazing through the window of his third-story apartment Aichi could see how peaceful it was outside, he wished he could feel the same way.

Silence filled the the modest room behind him, echoing across the cream-colored walls and oak wood floors, wrapping itself around the spiky-haired brunet clad in a black jacket which lay over his blue shirt and grey pants sitting on the cream-colored love seat, his jade eyes studying the blue-haired man as he sipped green tea from a red mug. Without breaking the stillness, the mug was placed on the wooden end table beside him as the jade-eyed man leaned back into a pale sky blue cushion. Nervous sapphire eyes slowly turned to meet calm jade eyes before glancing quickly away.

_'You can do this, Aichi,' _he told himself. Taking a deep breath he turned back to Kai.

"There's something important I need to say to you." His best friend gazed at him expectantly, waiting for what he would say next. Kai almost smiled at Aichi's nervousness. His sapphire-eyed friend had become much more confident since they had first met but deep down Aichi was still shy.

"Ever since we met I have admired you. You were so strong, so amazing that I could only hope to one day be at your level. You were my friend, my teammate, my rival. But as I got to know you, you came to mean even more to me than any of those things. I didn't realize it at first but..." Aichi took another deep breath. Sapphires locked with jades.

"... I realized I was falling in love with you. W-we went through a lot together and saw the worst in each other. But it only made me love you more." The blue-eyed man smiled gently at the brunet. "I cannot stop thinking about you. I want to be with you every moment of the day. I want to hear you laugh and see you smile.

"When we were apart I missed you so much. It was like I had lost a part of myself. But now that we're together I cannot bear the thought of being away from you ever again."

There was a long pause as Aichi fidgeted with the edge of his light purple sweater, valiantly resisting the urge to study his black pants and grey ankle-high boots, choosing instead to stare deeply into serious jade eyes. Finally Kai spoke, "What are you trying to say, Aichi?"

Gathering his courage, he dropped down onto one knee as the brunet raised an eyebrow. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small, navy colored box. His hands were trembling slightly as he opened velvet box and held it out toward Kai. The brunet's eyes looked down for a moment at the delicate rose-gold band set with a single but beautifully cut, diamond, gleaming in the sunlight that was filtering through the window. Then, his eyes rose to meet Aichi's sapphire orbs.

"Aichi..."

"I want you to be forever mine and for I to be forever your's." His eyes shone with such intense love and consuming passion that it stole the breath from Kai's lungs. He had seen many emotions in the man's eyes throughout the years, but never had he seen anything like this. To love someone like that.

"Will you marry me?"

A slow smile formed on the brunet's face. "Yes."

The blue-haired man's face lit up and, for a moment, his smile was as radiant as the sun. It soon faded, however as he worriedly turned away.

"Did it sound right, Kai? Was it to long? Maybe I should shorten-"

"It was perfect."

Aichi looked back at Kai uncertainty replacing the courage that had been there only a few moments before. "R-really? 'Cause I thought that-"

Once more his words were cut off by his jade-eyed friend, this time by a hand firmly gripping his shoulder. "Picture it." Sapphire eyes widened as he gasped softly. Those words... "Picture her saying, 'yes.'"

Kai smirked as his friend's eyes became distant and he dropped his arm after rescuing the ring box from Aichi's dangerously loose grip, carefully placing it on the end-table beside his mug. Really, the blue-haired man needed to be more confident in himself. He still could remember the little boy with painful looking scuff marks on his face and dirt on his wrinkled teal shirt and grass-stained blue pants, gazing up at him with dull sapphire eyes on that afternoon so long ago, asking, "I'm going to get strong?"

Aichi had come a long way since then; he had learned to stand up for himself and what he believed in, he had learned to lead others in the face of great danger, and he had become the kind of friend that most people could only dream of. He had a inner strength few had and a pure light that drew others to him, and yet he still doubted himself. Kai shook his head in amazement.

A soft sigh interrupted his musings and he looked over to see a light touch of pink on the blue-haired man's cheeks. Bright sapphire eyes blinked and focused back in on the brunet. "Thank you," he breathed.

The jade-eyed man nodded and stood. He was happy to help Aichi but he had been here longer than he had intended to be.

"Kai?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Aichi glanced down at his casual clothes then at the red-rimmed clock on the wall. His eyes widened as he realized how much time had gone by. The blue-haired man scrambled to his feet and, after glancing around frantically before spotting the precious box, snatched it up from the end-table, returning it to the safety of his pocket.

Satisfied with his friend's response Kai headed for the door. Reaching for the round, silver handle he paused as a soft voice called his name.

"Could I practice it again, just once more?"

"No." He smirked and without turning around shut the door firmly behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Happy (Late) April Fools everyone! Please don't hate me. It was a lot of fun though...**


	2. You're My Sunshine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard. This story is based off my own head canon.**

**You're My Sunshine**

* * *

The little boy leaned against the wooden door frame of his parent's bedroom, uncertain as to whether he should enter. The warm, sunlit hall contrasted sharply against the darkness that the coated the pale green walls and stained the thick cream-colored carpet of the room. The window, shrouded with a thick curtain, allowed only a small amount of dim light to pass through.

Four year old Taishi Miwa clutched his gift tighter with tiny fingers, sunlight sparkling in his golden hair. It wrapped around his favorite orange t-shirt, blue shorts and dirty, bare feet, soothing him with its warmth. Taking a few steps forwards into the silent room, he called out hesitantly. "Mommy?"

There was no answer from the woman lying in the bed which made the boy wonder if she was sleeping. Maybe he should come back later. Taking a step back, he turned to go and find something else to do.

"Tai... shi?"

The familiar voice was soft—barely above a whisper—and weak.

Immediately, he rushed to the side of the bed, his right hand grabbing hold of the covers. "Mommy! Mommy!"

The pale green and white covers rustled as his mother turned, still dressed in her modest yellow flowered pajamas even though it was the middle of the day. Her blond hair was messy—not having been brushed—and her face pale from having not seen the sun in days. Taishi's mother's sad, brown eyes soon found his own sparkling, grey eyes.

A faint ghost of a smile came to her lips before vanishing and her son wished that it had stayed. Taishi loved Mommy's smile, though she didn't smile very often as of late. Maybe his present would bring back her smile.

"I brought you a present," he cried, bringing his hands up for her to see. In them were bright yellow dandelions, wilting from being held in the boy's sweating hands for so long and battered from his haste.

His mother blinked in surprise before bringing a hand over to gently touch the flowers with her finger tips.

Taishi bounced restlessly on his feet. "Do you like 'em?"

"They're... beautiful," she answered, drinking in the sight before meeting her blond son's eager gaze. "Thank you, sunshine."

Her hand reached out to ruffle his hair, making him grimaced adorably. The little boy brought a hand up in protest as he shook he shook his head.

"Mooommyyy! Stop it!"

She smiled when he frowned at her. Once, that smile had been as warm and bright as her son's, but now, it had faded, worn from the struggle with the darkness. It was still there, however, even if it didn't show itself often enough for her family's liking.

"What do you think we should do with those?"

"Uhh..." No longer embarrassed by her babying, the little boy grabbed his chin in thought, just as he had seen his father do. "Plant them?"

She shook her head. "How about putting them in a vase so that I can see them?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "But, where will we put it?"

"Put them over there, in the cup," she answered, pointing to the large, wooden dresser which had been placed close to the bed. On top of it were several dusty pictures and items, each holding a value that went far beyond their appearances. One of the items in particular stood out to the four year old—a small glass cup, placed fairly close to the bed. Standing on his toes, one hand still clutching the flowers, he reached as far as he could, just managing to grab it without sending it to the floor.

Sitting down with legs tucked up under him, Taishi carefully placed the cup on the floor in front of him. As gently as he could, he placed the wilting dandelions into the dusty container. It was more difficult than it had sounded—the flowers kept falling out and the glass kept getting knocked over. Finally, in frustration, he looked up at his mother who had closed her eyes again.

"It's too hard, Mommy! They won't stay."

"Bring them here," the tired whisper came.

He scooped up the flowers and cup after he had stood. Walking to the bed, he placed both where his mother could reach. It took a moment for her to get them arranged properly before handing the filled cup to her son with instructions to put it back—carefully—on the dresser.

Once that was done, he bounced over to the bed. "Mommy?"

"What is it, sunshine?"

"I wish that you were better." His grey eyes were sad as he gazed up at her.

She reached out, putting her hand over his. "Me, too."

Tiny fingers intertwined with her's as the blond-haired boy whispered, "I love you."

She smiled faintly, moving to lightly kiss him on his left temple. "I love you, too, my little sunshine."

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering, Taishi's mom suffers from severe depression. While depression normally isn't this devastating, it can be.**


End file.
